Conditions and Complications
by MrsMCM
Summary: When Gwen goes to the doctor’s office for an appointment, she discovers something that is very likely to set her life on its ear. The biggest problem: She can’t figure out where it came from. Between GBG and TKKS. I'm rubbish with these things!
1. Ch1: Breakfast Out

_Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, or anyone in it. I wish I did, but I don't... therefore, I am only playing with Uncle Rusty's toys, and I promise to put them back where I found them when I'm done!  
_

**Chapter 1: Breakfast Out**

"Jack? Are you down there?"

"Be right up, Gwen." Captain Jack Harkness seemed to jump up the ladder leading from his rooms to greet Gwen Cooper, still tugging up his ?suspenders?. "You're here awfully early, aren't you?"

"Never mind that, I was wondering if you wanted to come to breakfast with me." Her offer came out of the blue, and it surprised Jack, but not unpleasantly.

"Sure. Let me grab my coat." As he turned to get his coat from the rack, Gwen looked down at her watch. She was anxious to get out of the Hub before everyone else got in. What she was doing at work at 6:30 in the morning would raise enough eyebrows, but to be caught leaving with Jack… The questions would never end, and she needed to talk to Jack first. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the Torchwood team would find out, but she needed to tell Jack before that happened. He turned back to her, patting his pockets, and nodding that he was ready to go. They took the lift back up to the surface, and Gwen pointed out her car. Following her, Jack smiled slightly as he eased into the passenger side.

"What's the joke?" She asked curiously.

"Oh it's nothing really. Just remembering how long it's been since I was in a vehicle with a woman driving." His smile turned bittersweet, then faded altogether as he glanced out the window. Gwen couldn't imagine what could be going through his mind, but then, with Jack, that was nothing new. The car seemed to coast down the streets of Cardiff, before finally pulling into a fifties-style diner about 15 minutes away. Jack raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"A favourite of mine. It may be a bit out of the way, but it's cozy." She offered with an uncertain gaze, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Only if you don't mind me getting their Omelet Florentine." He smiled. Her responding smile brought a touch of animation to her otherwise pale face, and Jack took a second look at her. "Gwen, are you feeling all right? You look pale."

"I'll be fine." She answered in true Gwen form, and bustled out of the car. As they entered the restaurant, a small blonde girl came forward, smiling.

"Table for two?" She asked, glancing up at Jack through her lashes. As Gwen gave her assent, Jack smiled at the girl. The blonde flushed a becoming pink, and led them to a table in the corner. She handed them their menus, and smiled shyly when Jack asked what the specials were. Gwen watched it all with amusement, having never really seen Jack outside of work much. He was definitely a flirt, and an experienced one at that. Not that the blonde seemed to mind, but Gwen worried that if she batted her lashes anymore, they would fall off into their food. The image tickled something inside Gwen, and she couldn't help stifling a tiny giggle as the Jack ordered them two coffees and sent the girl on her way. He looked at her with a bemused expression.

"Care to share what's so funny?"

"I doubt you would see the same humour in it." Gwen told him, still smiling slightly. Jack shrugged, figuring it best not to ask, and looked up as the petite blonde appeared at their table again. Two mugs were carefully filled, and with a last glance, the petite blonde went to handle a group of young men who seemed to know her. Jack watched her go for a moment, as she settled them at a table about halfway across the diner from where he and Gwen sat. She was cute, and something about her struck a chord of recognition in him.

It only took him a second to realize that her hair was pulled haphazardly into a messy ponytail, and her accent sounded like a certain blonde he had once known. The tiny pang of regret and loneliness hit him, but he pushed it away to focus on his companion. She seemed out of sorts, and Jack wished there was something he could do to help her with whatever it was that was taking all her focus. He'd noticed that she'd been not as quick as she normally is the past few days, but hadn't mentioned anything, because it had been a very trying week for all of them.

Gwen sipped her coffee, and contemplated how best to begin. Finally, she could not avoid it any longer, and met Jack's concerned gaze with her determined one.

"Jack, there's something I need you to know, and I am hoping that it will not affect my work, but I thought that it would be best to tell you before anyone else found out, because then you could decide." She paused for a deep breath, and stared down into the brew in her mug.

"Jack, I-" she was interrupted by the waitress coming back to take their orders. True to his word, Jack ordered the Omelet Florentine. Gwen mused over his familiarity with the menu, and placed her order for a simple plate of toast. She suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore. Her stomach was all tied up in knots, just thinking about what she had to do. Jack reached across the table, resting a hand lightly over hers where it gripped her coffee mug.

"Gwen, if there's something you need to tell me, go ahead and say it. To be honest, I'm a little worried about you. You've been sort of slow to react and catch on, slower than I'm used to seeing from you. I had wondered whether everything was all right at home."

"Oh Rhys is Rhys." She shrugged, "Other than that, I was feeling very sluggish these past couple days, so I went to see my doctor to check if there was something the matter with me."

Jack frowned. "You could have asked Owen to check you out if there's something wrong."

Gwen just smiled ruefully. His words held a double entendre, and as soon as Jack realized, he returned her sheepish look.

"All right, so you went to the doctors. What's going on?" He urged her gently. She had to take a fortifying sip of coffee before she looked him dead in the eye and told him point blank.

"I'm pregnant."

Jack froze for a second, unsure why she was telling him this. It was not like Jack could be the father; he and Gwen had never been intimate like that. Realization dawned. She was telling him because it was going to affect her work greatly, and she wanted them to be on the level with it. He took a few more seconds to organize his thoughts before speaking.

"Are you sure?"

"There's no mistaking it. I've missed my period last month, and the doctor even made me take the test. I'm pregnant." Something about the way she said that made him stop.

"Do you want to be?" He asked cautiously, not certain he was asking the right things. Gwen looked a little sad at what he said.

"I don't know. I don't have much time for a family, but if this slows me down as it has been doing, then I won't be of much help at work anyway." She bit her lip, staring down into the mug again. "There's something else though."

"You're not going to tell me it's an alien, are you?" Jack tried to lighten her mood with a little teasing joke, but Gwen shook her head, all humour lost on her for the moment.

"No, no it's not an alien. The thing is, I don't know for a fact what it is." She frowned, "Or rather, _whose_ it is." Jack's expression showed that he understood her meaning when she glanced up.

"You mean it could be either Rhys' or Owen's?" He clarified. She nodded, tears standing out in her eyes. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. It had been a long time since he'd had to reassure her. She'd gotten so used to the everyday workings of Torchwood, that things didn't completely pull one over on her emotions after a long escapade like they used to. It was so strange to see her cry now, after he'd gotten familiar with the tougher side of Gwen Cooper. She never let them forget that she had that soft side, but it was his opinion that Torchwood slowly desensitized you to things like random mobs of extraterrestrial life forms appearing out of nowhere, bent on world domination. He'd seen it happen before, and he knew it had happened to Gwen as well.

"I don't know how this happened." Her frustrated words drew him away from his musings. "We've been so careful, and I've been making sure we're protected every time."

"They're not fail safe methods though." Jack gently reminded her, and Gwen shot him a sarcastic look.

"Thank you for reminding me. I don't think I had noticed that before." It wasn't often she was sarcastic, but he was glad to hear her at least leave the tears out of her voice.

"Sorry." He apologized, with a quick smile. The cute blonde came by with their meals. Jack smiled at her automatically and thanked her. Gwen nodded her thanks, once again consumed by staring down into her coffee. As the waitress walked away, Jack tucked into his meal. He noticed with a frown that Gwen didn't seem predisposed to eating her toast.

"Gwen, you will have to get a paternity test." He said finally. He couldn't stand to see her so solemn and downhearted. She only nodded, to acknowledge that she'd heard him at all.

"We can do that for you, you know." He continued, determined to see her raise her head. "We just have to explain the situation to Owen, and he can run all the necessary tests for you." Her head shot up at this, her eyes widening with fright.

"Jack, I don't think I can tell him!" She moaned quietly. "Especially considering the situation." She shook her head.

"Gwen," He began earnestly, "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later, and wouldn't it be better to just get it done with now, find out who the father is, and move on from there? Until you know, you can't really do much." Jack looked at her sharply.

"Out of curiosity, what would you do if the baby turned out to be Owen's?"

"I don't know. I can't exactly raise a baby on my own, and I've already lied to Rhys about so much else. To have him give his name to a child that wasn't even his… I couldn't do that Jack."

"Owen would take care of you, even though he's not exactly the settling down kind of guy."

"How could he be, with what we do? He's said it himself; our job is killer on relationships. And looked what happened with Lisa and Ianto, and then Tosh too. I'm not about to bring that into work. It's bad enough that Owen and I-" she broke off, not sure how open about their relationship she wanted to be with Jack. He might be her friend, but he was also her boss. But Jack just smiled, and said,

"As long as you clean up after yourselves, and don't cavort while you're supposed to be working, or out on a mission, I don't care."

Gwen smiled, shaking her head a little.

"That's what Owen said you'd say." She paused to smile teasingly up at him, "That and if you said anything different that you'd be a hypocrite, on account of Ianto."

Jack had the good grace to flush slightly, before clearing his throat, directing them back to the topic at hand.

"I'll be happy to help you if I can, but you're going to have to tell them both, Gwen. It's not as if that's something you can hide for long." He had a thought, and then added, "How far along are you? That is, when are you due?"

"Not far at all, the doctor guessed around a month and a half, maybe two."

He nodded, his face taking on the solemn lines of deep thought. Gwen almost hated herself for having told him. He was going to enforce that paternity test, Gwen knew it. Jack was too much of a 'taking care of business' man, and too curious, to let it rest without it. He would want to know as much, if not more than, Gwen and the prospective fathers would.

"Jack, I'm so sorry to have burdened you with all this. I just didn't want it to be a surprise when I walked into work one day and looked as if I'd swallowed a bag of watermelon seeds. Besides, I knew I could trust you to help me think clearly."

"We're going to get through this, and we'll do it together. I'm glad you put your trust in me. I'm not sure what I did to deserve that," He added with a self-deprecating smile, "But I'm glad that you did all the same."

He motioned to the blonde girl for their check, giving her another smile, though slightly more strained. Gwen looked at him in amazement. _He didn't know?_ How could he not understand that it was either trust or die with Torchwood? If you can't count on your mates to have your back, then you might as well hand your gun to the alien legions and have them shoot you on the spot. Add to that the fact that he personally had saved her life more times than she could count. As the waitress brought over their check, she mentioned this to Jack.

He reached for his wallet, but Gwen put out a hand to take the check at the same time. There ensued a tiny tug of war struggle between them.

"Jack, I'm paying, now give it over." Her tone brooked no argument, and Jack retreated, surrendering to her. She glanced at the total, and reached for her purse. Counting out the correct bills and change, she repeated what she'd said.

"You've saved mine as well. It's all part of the job, we watch each other's backs, and we save one another from the occasional disaster. It's not the same kind of trust you give to someone when they're your friend, and you confide in them."

She looked at him oddly for a moment. He was watching her with a sincere look on his face.

"Well, I think of you as much as my friend as my boss." Her honesty made him feel a warmth inside that hadn't been there in a long time. Not since…

"We should be getting back to work now, but I really do appreciate you're letting me tell you about all this. I know I couldn't have done this by myself, and it helps to know that I can talk to you." She stood up to go, and Jack followed suit, grabbing his coat off the back of the chair. He seemed to be feeling rather nostalgic this morning, and wondered what it was about Gwen that made him feel that way. It had been ages since he'd gotten those sensations of missing someone, or two someones even. He pressed his lips together as the old pain tripped across his heart. There was no bringing her back now, but there was always hope for _him_, and that was what hurt the most.

"Jack, are you all right?" Jack blinked, and turned to see Gwen watching him with concern. He thought it ironic that she was the one who needed to be worried over, and here she was concerned about him. He smiled, then took her hand, and led her out to the car.

Gwen wasn't sure what had happened to Jack as they drove back to the Hub. It was like he was living inside some imaginary world in his head. He'd been sort of zoning in and out throughout the majority of the morning. At least she knew that he had heard her clearly, and they were going to do something about it. Gwen was still afraid of having to tell Owen, and Rhys, she remembered guiltily.

She would have to tell them both, and then take a paternity test to discover which one of them was the baby's father. She pressed her lips together, and her grip tightened on the steering wheel as they pulled into to park. It was a little over an hour since they left. They would be earlier than Owen, who never seemed to show up until almost 8 o'clock, but Tosh and Ianto would be in already. Gwen silently prepared herself, as she and Jack took the stairs down to the entrance.


	2. Ch2: Confusion and Coffee

_A/N: Thanks to all of you lovely people who reviewed... virtual cake for everyone! This chapter is going up today for phoegon, so that I can't be accused of murder! Riss_

_Disclaimer: Nope, not mine... sadly, because I would very much like to! _

**Chapter 2: Confusion and Coffee**

Tosh was sitting at her desk when they came in, and Ianto looked over from his position at the coffee machine. Tosh frowned slightly, seeing that they were coming together.

"Where've you been? I didn't see any alerts." Tosh glanced back at her computer as if disappointed by its lack of information. Ianto turned back to his preparations, but Jack knew he was listening intently.

"We just went for a quick bite to eat, Tosh. Nothing to be worried about."

Gwen's smile did not yet reach her eyes, and she hurried to her desk, intent on settling into work. Jack watched her for a moment, wondering when she would tell her co-workers what she had imparted to him. Surely she would have to tell Owen, at the very least. Maybe she was waiting to tell Owen first, before the rest of them. It made sense to him, so he went up to his office, telling himself that Gwen was a big girl, and could obviously make decisions on her own.

Ianto found him there a few minutes later, bringing with him a questioning look, and a welcome cup of coffee. When Jack murmured his thanks and took a hearty sip, Ianto leaned against the desk next to him.

"Are you going to ask me, or just hover, hoping I'll let something slip?" Jack asked, smiling in amusement at Ianto's forbearance.

"I wouldn't want to pry sir, but whatever has been affecting a certain member of our team lately has also now extended to you it would seem." Ianto's forwardness should not have surprised Jack as it did, but he quickly reminded himself that this man was an enigma, and found it easy to read the Captain's moods. Jack sighed, settling back in his chair and looking up at Ianto with concern etched in his face.

"I'm not sure I've been given leave to tell you just yet. Let's suffice it to say that our Gwen has a complication that was unforeseen, and as far as I can tell, unasked for. It is not, however, completely unwelcome, if her refusal to give a determined answer is any judge. She will be having a few more difficulties than we could have imagined in the coming months, and it will be our responsibility to make sure that she takes care of herself."

Ianto looked even more confused than he had before Jack had spoken.

"What kind of complications would interfere with her ability to 'take care of herself', as you said, sir?"

"That I can't tell you just now. I believe Gwen would like to talk to another person before it becomes public knowledge. But you know Gwen as well as I do, and if something is bothering her, she will shut out all thoughts of her own well-being to help someone else." Jack thought back to her neglected toast at the diner earlier and frowned. "We should also watch to make sure she's eating regularly."

"You make it sound so serious sir," Ianto tipped his head to one side, watching Jack intently for a moment, then looked through the glass walls to where Gwen and Tosh were chatting.

"Is she unwell, sir?"

"In a manner of speaking, you could say that. Let's just say, our Gwen will not be quite herself for the next several months." Jack smiled slightly, "She might be carrying another burden." Then chuckled quietly as Ianto frowned at him. It was clear that his secretary had no idea what Jack was talking about, and he found great amusement in Ianto's confusion. He took the opportunity to lighten the mood and get them away from the conclusions he could see forming in Ianto's mind.

"You know, if you keep frowning at me like that, you're going to get wrinkles. I'd hate to see that pretty face of yours marred by anything." Winking cheekily, Jack picked up his coffee and took another sip. He closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying the welcome sensation of the warm, but not hot, brew sliding down his throat. He opened his eyes to see Ianto watching him with an odd look on his face.

"What?" Jack asked, and Ianto smiled suddenly.

"You certainly enjoy that coffee, sir."

"I enjoy lots of things Ianto." He said meaningfully. Ianto nodded once, then turned for the door.

"So it would seem sir, so it would seem."


	3. Ch3: Girl Talk

**Chapter 3: Girl Talk**

Gwen looked up uncomfortably as Tosh came around the desk to her side.

"Gwen, I know it's probably none of my business, and feel free to tell me it's not, but I have to ask." Since Gwen and Tosh had been on uneven footing ever since the whole ordeal with Mary,Gwen was surprised to hear such a confidential tone coming from Tosh. She nodded her head for Tosh to continue.

"I've noticed over the past couple days you've seemed, well, not yourself. You're usually so quick to catch onto things, and your cleverness sometimes outstrips you by half. But this week, while I know it's been long for all of us, it has seemed to affect you a lot more."

"Tosh, I've never heard you say things like this before." Gwen was surprised to hear Tosh not only worried, but complimenting her as well. Tosh looked more than a little uncomfortable.

"It's just, you see…" Tosh trailed off for a moment, then recouped, "I was being selfish and silly over the whole Owen thing. I should have known better, and the situation with Mary taught me to see that. You and I were never overly close, but as we have to rely on one another quite a bit, especially out in the field, I hope that we can move beyond my pettiness and jealousy to become…" It seemed to Gwen that Tosh couldn't finish her sentence, and guessed at what the other woman had been trying to say.

"Friends?" Tosh's look of relief told Gwen she'd hit her mark. "Tosh, I would love to be your friend. Goodness knows it will be good to have someone to talk to! Someone who will understand what we go through, and without the prejudices or worries over watching what I say!" Tosh smiled at this.

"I felt the same way." Then she pulled out the chair next to Gwen's and sat down. Leaning a bit closer, she asked quietly, "How long have you known?"

Her question didn't make any sense to Gwen.

"Known about what?" Gwen asked with a small smile.

"Known you were pregnant." Tosh's succinct response had the ability to startle Gwen greatly.

"How did you know?" Gwen whispered, not trusting her voice completely. She glanced around and saw that Ianto was with Jack in his office, and that Owen had not come into work yet. Tosh gave a small shrug, sitting back a little.

"Part woman's intuition I guess. Plus, you sort of have a glow around you, and you've not eaten properly in about a week. I know that the guys put it down as being busy, but the rest of us found time to eat, and you never seemed inclined to join us." Tosh looked down for a moment.

"I thought at first that it might have something to do with me, but you never gave that implication during the rest of the time, so I discounted that idea. Then it occurred to me that you were a bit slower than normal, and you seemed to be getting tired a lot more easily of late." Tosh met her gaze keenly, and gave Gwen a tiny smile.

"It hit me when you came back with Jack and lied so terribly just now. You did tell him, didn't you?" Gwen nodded, at a loss for words. Tosh thought that _she_ was clever? Gwen had a new found respect for her fellow woman Torchwood member. Toshiko was not only incredibly brilliant, she was clever and quick, and didn't let a single detail slip past her notice. Even when they were busy running around, talking a race of squirrel aliens out of global domination, and then diverting the attentions of said alien's refusal to take no for an answer, Tosh had realized that Gwen wasn't eating, and had not been up to her normal standards.

"I just found out yesterday afternoon for a fact." Gwen told Tosh, suddenly thrilled to have a real girl friend that she could tell all this to.

She only hesitated briefly over whether to discuss the questionable parentage of the baby, but when Tosh laid a hand over hers, much in the way Jack had done, Gwen told her everything. It seemed a lot easier to tell Tosh than it had been telling Jack, and Gwen wondered momentarily if it was because Tosh was female and could understand the subtle inflections of her voice better, or it was easier because now that she had said it all once, it became simpler to find the words. Figuring it was a mixture of both, Gwen confided all her fears and worries over the baby to her new best friend.

Tosh listened sympathetically, and then offered her advice on vitamins, proper nutrition and plenty of rest while she could find it. She also promised to look into what the internet would say about prenatal care.

"Gwen, if there's anything I can do to help you, please let me know. I'm sure Jack has already said much the same thing, but we're a team, and it's time we all started acting like one."

Tears stung Gwen's eyes at this declaration, and gave into the impulse to hug Tosh warmly. It was during this embrace that Owen decided to grace them with his presence.

"Good morning ladies… seems like you two are getting on well!" Owen teased as he passed them to put his things down. Gwen let Tosh go, and they exchanged a secret smile as Tosh returned to her work station. Owen looked between them, frowning in confusion.

"Is there something I missed?" He asked.

"You seem to do a lot of that, Owen. You're late." Jack said as he descended from his office. Ianto offered a cup of tea to Gwen with a little smile. As Gwen took it from him with her thanks, she glanced at Jack. Had he told Ianto of her predicament? Jack returned her gaze solemnly, and shook his head slightly. Gwen relaxed, and turned back to her computer. It was going to be a long morning.


	4. Ch4: Hang in there

_A/N: To answer a question posed to me... No, Jack did not tell Ianto about Gwen. Jack doesn't need to tell Ianto, because Ianto knows everything. Ianto could probably tell you the exact date and time Gwen conceived! Why? Because he's Ianto, and Ianto knows everything. Keep this in mind..._**  
**

**Chapter 4: "Hang in there."**

Blowing lightly on her tea, Gwen looked across the Hub to where Tosh sat. Glasses perched on her nose, Tosh's fingers flew rapidly over the keyboard. Finally she pulled her eyes away from the monitor to see Gwen watching her. She typed something on her keyboard without looking away, and a small box popped up on Gwen's monitor.

"Hang in there, and be honest with him." The chat box said. Gwen read it and looked back at Tosh. The other woman smiled slightly, then she turned back to the screen, and her fingers flew again. Owen looked around him, in a very confused state.

"Would someone like to tell me what is going here?" He questioned, his perturbed expression going from Ianto, who turned to his coffee machine to hide a smile, Tosh who refused to look up from her computer, and Jack who merely stood with his hands in his pockets, smiling benignly. He settled his look on Gwen who was studiously avoiding his gaze, and went to sit next to her in the chair that Tosh had recently vacated.

"So what'll it be love? You gonna tell me what I missed?" He asked her. Gwen looked up to meet Jack's gaze. He seemed to be encouraging her, and nodded once before turning to walk over to Ianto. Gwen followed him with her eyes for a few moments, watching as he conversed quietly with the other man, and how Ianto's cheeks were stained with a slight blush. Gwen hurriedly looked away. Unfortunately for her, this brought her face to face with Owen, who was still expectantly waiting for an answer. Gathering up her courage, she took Tosh's advice.

"I'm pregnant." The sound of glass breaking behind her brought their attention to where Ianto and Jack were. Jack was looking decidedly innocent, but Ianto's face was bright red. Gwen turned back to Owen, who had not moved an inch. He looked like she had hit him. Under further consideration, Gwen could see how it would be very much like she had physically struck him, rather than just saying a couple life-altering words. Owen shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Say that again."

"Owen," Gwen licked her lips, "I'm pregnant."

"How?" was all he could say. Gwen smiled a little.

"It's a fairly simple process really. You see, when a man and a woman-" he cut her off with his hand slicing through the air.

"No, I know _how_ it happens, what I mean is _how did it happen_?" Gwen looked down at her hands, which were clasped tightly in her lap. The sounds of clicking keys and mutterings behind her reminded Gwen that she had the rest of the team's support, but only she could tell him the truth.

"I don't know for a fact. But you know as well as I do that birth control measures aren't completely failsafe." She looked at Owen. He blew out a deep breath. She pressed on, needing to get the rest of what she needed to say out before her courage failed her as well as her birth control.

"Owen, I need you to run a paternity test for me." His eyes shot up to hers, and he could read the uncertainty and the pain in her look.

_A paternity test?_ Something inside him rebelled at the thought of her being intimate with anyone else. Sure they were just carrying on, and Owen knew full well that Gwen's boyfriend Rhys was still in the picture, but there was something that would not sit still when he thought of this beautiful, passionate woman with someone who could never make her reach the same levels of glorious release that he had.

Gwen couldn't determine what thoughts were running behind Owen's face, but at the last moment something gleamed in his eyes, and Gwen could tell he was thinking about her in a sexual way. She looked away, and saw that the rest of the staff was watching them intently. She looked back to Owen, who seemed to have mastered a part of himself.

"A paternity test? That won't take long to do. The longest part will be waiting for the computer to determine the results. Are you ready for this now?" His tone sounded professional, as if he didn't trust himself to be anything but that. Gwen nodded silently. She had said her peace, and now it would be up to the test to decide where she would go from there.


	5. Ch5: Results

**Chapter 5: Results**

She sat at her desk as Owen waited in the examination room for the results from her test. She had been a little afraid of how he would react to the news, but he seemed to be trying very hard not to think of it. He was businesslike, and almost platonic during the whole thing. In fact, the only betrayal of his feelings had been when she told him there were only two alternatives for the father of her unborn child, and that he was one of them. His hands had stilled momentarily, and a distant look had appeared in his eye. But it was gone in a moment, and he was back to reeling off the importance of that knowledge, since they had his DNA on file, and could match it to that of the baby's. If it came up that it didn't match his, then it narrowed the field down by half, and Gwen would have her answer.

Now she was merely sitting, waiting anxiously for him to return with the results. She looked back at the computer screen, noticing once again Tosh's message. Clicking into the window, Gwen typed back, 'What am I going to do?' She watched as the other woman received her message. Tosh read it through, then glanced around behind her for the others. Ianto was nowhere to be seen, and Jack had retreated to his office with the claim of some paperwork he needed to get done.

'What do you mean?' came Tosh's reply. Gwen swallowed hard.

'If it's Owen's baby, what do I do?'

'Do you want it to be his?'

'I'm not sure. In one sense, it would almost be easier if it weren't. Rhys wouldn't have to know about anything out of the ordinary.'

'What if it is Owen's though?'

'That's the thing. If it is Owen's then I will have to tell Rhys. It's bad enough that he and I are still having trouble finding a port in our stormy relationship. I think this would end it completely.'

'Would the baby secure that rocky relationship with Rhys if it is his?'

Gwen tapped thoughtfully on the desk, thinking of an answer. If she had to be honest with herself, she didn't think that she and Rhys would make it to Christmas at the rate things were going now. She hated having to lie to him, yet it was terrifying to think of being on her own with a baby on the way.

She started to type all of this to Tosh when Owen came up from the exam room, a piece of paper in his hand. Earnestly, Gwen searched his face for any sign of what the outcome would be, but he kept his expression remotely blank. He merely set the paper down on top of her keyboard, then turned and walked away in the direction of the cells downstairs.

She read the page through, almost not believing what she saw there. She glanced up to see Jack watching her, hands on his hips, from his office. Tosh had stopped typing momentarily and was staring at her with a look of concern. Gwen licked her lips, and read the papers in front of her again. In the end, she couldn't find the words to say what she was feeling, so she turned to her keyboard and tapped out two short words to Tosh.

'It's his.'


	6. Ch6: It's HIS!

**Chapter 6: It's his**

When Gwen picked up her jacket off the chair and hurried out of the Hub, nobody stopped her. Jack left his office as soon as he was sure she'd cleared the doors. He meandered his way down to where Tosh was sitting staring her computer screen. He could see a text box open on the left.

'It's his.' Was all he could read before she realized he was there, and shut it quickly. Tosh turned to him, with a forced smile.

"Something I can do for you, Jack?" She offered.

"Keep an eye on her Tosh. I don't want her wandering off too far." Tosh nodded her understanding and brought up the CCTV windows with the outside views. Ianto was probably in the kitchen, but Jack couldn't bring himself to find him. Even though a little shameless flirting, and maybe a few well-placed kisses, would probably help settle him, Ianto had broken enough dishware for the day.

Jack smiled slightly at the remembrance. He had told Ianto that he wanted to take him out to dinner, and maybe dessert, and Ianto had surprised them both by dropping a mug on the floor. His normally careful manner was momentarily lost as he stammered through a pitiful excuse of 'work to do' and then Ianto had hurried off to get a broom for the broken glass. At least Jack had succeeded in setting him on his ear. It was fun, this game of seek and retreat that they had going on, and never let it be said that Captain Jack Harkness didn't enjoy the thrill of the chase.

Jack found himself curious beyond all reason, however, as to the outcome of Gwen's test. So he casually made his way downstairs to the captivity cells. Owen had a clipboard, and was obviously pretending to be focused entirely on his work when Jack came upon him.

"How's it going?" Jack asked evenly. Owen looked up from his notes.

"It's going. All the levels seem to be normal down here, and the only trouble I have is with that thing always staring at me from the corner." Owen pointed to the Weevil's enclosure.

"You know it's generally easier to take notes when your papers are facing the right direction on the clipboard, right?" Jack observed good-naturedly. Owen turned red, then flung the clipboard aside.

"I can't believe it Jack! She's pregnant! What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with a pregnant woman?" His frustration and obvious lack of knowledge made itself known by way of venting anger.

"Make her eat her toast." Jack said quietly. Owen looked at him.

"What does toast have to do with this?"

"Never mind. Owen, do you know whose baby it is?" Jack asked, unable to restrain his curiosity anymore. Owen nodded sullenly.

"And?" Owen just shook his head, and looked distantly past Jack's shoulder. Jack heard the door to the Hub opening, and the sound of Gwen's footsteps.

"Owen, tell me the truth." Jack quietly demanded. The other man looked at him with a sad expression on his face.

"It's his."


	7. Ch7: Talks with the Boss

**Chapter 7: Talks with the Boss**

Gwen found herself being hugged within seconds of stepping back into the Hub. When Tosh released her, she looked at her.

"Are you all right?" Tosh asked her, but didn't look convinced when Gwen muttered a yes. Biting her lip, Tosh pulled Gwen to the couch and made her sit down.

"Jack's worried about you, you know." She said needlessly. Then fidgeted with her glasses for a moment, before blurting out,

"Who, Gwen? Please tell me. 'It's his' doesn't exactly say much." Gwen looked at Tosh seriously for a minute. Then she stood up, walked to her desk and retrieved the paper. She mutely returned to the couch, sat down and handed it to Tosh. Uncertainly, Tosh read through the data on the page.

'97.83 negative possibility of Specimen A matching DNA quotient of Specimen B.'

"This doesn't make any sense to me." Tosh told her. Gwen looked down at the page, then whispered,

"He ran the baby's DNA patterns with his own. They don't match, so the baby belongs to Rhys."

Tosh placed a hand on Gwen's in her attempt to comfort. Gwen looked a little sad at the news, and Tosh wondered again if she had been hoping the baby would be Owen's. But then they heard the alert go off, and Tosh grimaced as she went back to her station.

Jack came up from the basement, and stood over her shoulder as Tosh brought up the information.

"It's a standard 24-24-B." Tosh reported, and Gwen walked over to join them.

"24-24-B?" She questioned. Jack and Tosh smiled at one another.

"Tourists," they said in unison. Gwen smiled at that, and caught Jack's eye.

"Gwen, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jack asked, and she nodded as he led the way up to his office.

Carefully closing the door behind her, Jack offered her a seat. Since he'd never been this formal about anything before, Gwen wondered if he had talked to Owen about her results. She sat, careful to not let him out of her sight. He made it easy for her. He leaned against the desk in front of her, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gwen, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Owen told me about your test."

"I see," She looked down at her hands in her lap, unsure of what he wanted her to say.

"Would you like help in telling Rhys?" He offered, his tone subdued, his voice quiet. It had not been what Gwen expected, and her head shot up at that.

"Oh, no…Thank you Jack, but I think I'm going to need to tell him on my own." Jack leaned toward her slightly.

"Do you think he's going to be upset?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so." She smiled weakly, "At least he'll take the news better than Owen did." Jack frowned.

"He didn't take it well?" At this, Gwen laughed humourlessly.

"I have no idea. He barely said anything, and when he did it was to reel off scientific doctor babble about odds and processes. He never said one word one way or another."

Jack could see the tears spring into her eyes, and thought back to his conversation with Owen. He had seemed upset, almost as if he had half-hoped that the baby would be his. This description of Owen from Gwen though, it troubled Jack. If Owen had truly wanted the baby, wouldn't he have made it known to the baby's mother? Jack looked at the woman in front of him again. She was obviously trying to compose herself, and he took the opportunity to sit down next to her.

"Gwen," he said, taking up her hand, "This came as a surprise to Owen. You know how he deals with surprises."

"You mean by that, of course, that he doesn't deal well?" She laughed, sniffing back tears. Jack smiled. There was the Gwen Cooper he knew and loved.

"Exactly. Owen is only human, give him a couple days to process the information, and then go to him and talk it out. Then you'll know where you stand with one another. But give him a few days to get his thick skull around the idea of you becoming a mother." Jack thought for a second, then amended, "Maybe you'd better give him a week. Owen's got a pretty thick skull."

Gwen laughed again, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, and turning to Jack.

"Thanks." She said simply. He gave into his impulse and kissed her forehead.

"No problem." Then he let her walk out of the office.

Ianto appeared in the doorway a few minutes later to find Jack silently brooding. He had his eyes closed, and his head leaned heavily on his hands atop the desk. Concerned for his boss, Ianto walked in and stood next to Jack, looking down at him.

"Can I help you with something?" Jack asked softly. Ianto licked his lips, then put a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder. The contact made Jack look up. Ianto gave him his patented half-smile.

"Pick me up at 7." He said quietly, and turned to go. Jack moved faster than he did, and was on his feet in an instant. He grabbed Ianto's wrist before he could make a clean getaway.

"7 it is then." Jack murmured before letting his lips descend momentarily onto Ianto's. Ianto could feel the well-concealed passion behind Jack's kiss, and shivered slightly. Then he pulled away and looked up into the Captain's bright blue eyes.

"It's only our first date, sir." Jack blinked, and smiled at Ianto's term.

"Yeah, so it is." Ianto walked to the door, and turned his head to the side to tell Jack,

"I don't put out on the first date sir. I'm not that kind of guy." He left to Jack's laughter ringing through the office behind him.


	8. Ch8: Headed Out

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get the next chapter up! I've had issues with my internet... --" But it's here now, and the next few should be up shortly thereafter!_

**Chapter 8: Headed Out**

Gwen was sitting at her desk that evening when her mobile rang. Glancing at the screen, she frowned slightly to see Rhys calling her. It was still a bit too early for him to go out to the pub with his mates, and they were hardly the friendly happy couple anymore who would call one another up just to say 'hi'. She answered on the third ring.

"Hullo?"

"Hey Gwen. It's Rhys. I'm just gonna head down to London with Dav and his lot for the weekend. Hope that's okay with you?" His voice sounded tinny, but that might have been the connection. Disappointment, and something akin to relief filled her.

"Oh, no, of course it's fine. Go on and have a great time! I guess I'll talk to you when you get back."

"You all right?" His concern sounded a little forced, as if he was only halfway paying attention to her. Gwen strained to hear what was going on in the background, and when the noise of cheering came across the line, Gwen understood. There was a match on, and when there was a match on, Rhys only had half a mind for anything else. She smiled at the thought that she knew him so well.

"Yep, just fine. Have a good time."

"Huh?" Came the undistinguishable reply. "Oh, yeah, thanks. Talk to you soon." Then he hung up. Gwen shouldn't be put out by his lack of responsiveness. She looked down at the phone in her hand. It shouldn't bother her, but it still did. Sighing, she put her mobile away, and sat back in her chair. At least she wouldn't have to contend with telling him until at least Monday. Maybe if she found some paperwork to keep her busy, she could put it off until Wednesday. She knew he went out with his friends to the pub on Tuesday nights. He had done for as long as she could remember, and it had been their tradition long before Gwen had ever met Rhys.

"Everything ok?" Tosh asked, handing her a plate with a slice of pizza on it. The thought of eating made Gwen's stomach churn, but she accepted it with a tiny word of thanks.

"Yeah, Rhys is just going to be out for the weekend. I guess I'll have the flat all to myself then."

"You could always come stay with me, if you wanted to." Tosh offered, sitting down next to her, her own pizza in her hand. Gwen watched as Tosh took a big bite out of her slice, and the queasy feeling in her stomach increased. Owen walked past them without looking their direction, intent on getting his own dinner, and then returning to the examination room where he'd hid most of the day.

"Thanks, Tosh, but I'll be ok. I think I could use the time to think anyway."

Tosh nodded her understanding, and got to her feet again.

"I think I'll just get the rest of those translations done for Jack then." Gwen reached out a hand and placed it on Tosh's arm.

"Thank you Tosh. I couldn't have asked for a better friend." Tosh smiled at Gwen, then turned to go back to her desk. Owen walked past Gwen again, this time pizza in hand, and returned to the exam room. She watched him go sadly. She wished that she could just talk to him like she used to. They had been so happy before all this. Sure things between her and Tosh had gotten exponentially better, but at what cost to her relationship with Owen? Gwen bit her lip, and went back to filling out the data on their latest escapade with the squirrels. Ianto wanted all the paperwork finished so he could file it, and it had taken them a couple days of cleanup before they could get around to it.

Two hours later, Gwen leaned back in her chair. She hadn't realized how much time had passed until Tosh came up to her with her coat on. She gave Gwen a hug, and said her goodbyes.

"If you need anything, even if it's just someone to talk to, call me." Tosh told her, and Gwen thanked her again, touched by the care that was being shown to her. It was wonderful to know she wasn't completely alone in this. Jack came out of his office, smiling and glancing at his watch. He had his coat on, and it surprised Gwen to see him looking so put together.

"Going somewhere?" She quipped, catching him by surprise. He glanced at her.

"I thought you went home already." When she shook her head, he walked over. As he got closer, Gwen got a good look at him.

"New outfit? Where could you be going all dressed up, I wonder." She mused. He stopped next to her, and glanced down at his shirt. He smiled at the royal blue satin, then looked back up at Gwen.

"I like it." He defended lightly. Gwen casually sniffed the air.

"Are you wearing cologne?" She teased, and Jack looked at her sharply.

"Too much?" He asked, worriedly running a hand along his jaw. Gwen chuckled.

"Not at all. You look very handsome. Ianto's a lucky man." Jack grinned like a cat that caught the canary, and Gwen laughed outright. Jack patted her on the shoulder and walked toward the reception area, still grinning like a fool. She called after him.

"Take cares Jack. We don't need two of us knocked up around here." Jack froze and turned back to her, his smile strangely lilting.

"You okay?" He asked, the concern for her real and unabated. She smiled widely at him. Even though she felt like she was going to be sick, she didn't want him to worry through his date now that he'd finally gotten it.

"Just fine. Go on and have a good time." She laughed at him, as he watched her a moment longer, then reinstated his grin.

"Don't wait up for me." He called with a wink.


	9. Ch9: Thank God for Owen

Chapter 9: Thank God for Owen

**Chapter 9: Thank God for Owen**

Gwen watched him go. As soon as he was out the door, she lurched to her feet, and stumbled in the direction of the ladies room. She made it there just in the nick of time, and leaned over the sink, retching.

She tried to hold her hair back as she vomited into the sink, and still keep it aimed. It was difficult, but she managed to keep her hair out of the way. Finally, she gasped and caught her breath. Rinsing her mouth and the washing the sink out, Gwen looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were rimmed with red and unshed tears, her face was drawn and pale. Her hair hung limply in her hand, and she had a droplet of water at the corner of her mouth.

Wiping it with a towel, Gwen attempted to pull herself together. She was a grown woman, and she would handle this on her own if she had to. She had loving friends who cared for her, and a reliable boyfriend.

_So reliable, is he? Is that why he traipsed off to London for a long weekend with the boys?_ Something inside her whispered venomously. She shook her head to clear the thought. She could hardly get upset with Rhys for going away, considering how many nights it had been her who was not home until all hours. She had spent more nights at work, or at Owen's flat, than she had her own place the past month and a half.

It still struck her as strange then, that the one night she had been home long enough for her and Rhys to have sex would have been enough to get her pregnant. Gwen shook her head again, and ran her fingers through her hair. She needed to get back to work, since she would be going home to an empty flat at any rate.

She was not really looking forward to her solitude when really all she wanted was someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. It had been a long and emotional day, she realized that. And a good night's sleep would probably be the best way for her to assuage this feeling of abandonment inside her. She knew she could call Tosh, but she didn't know if their new relationship was strong enough for Gwen to call in her chips now.

_Besides,_ Gwen thought as she rinsed her mouth again, _if I'm honest with myself, I don't really want to talk to anyone._ Deciding that she would just go home and get some sleep while she could, Gwen brushed her hair from her face and left the bathroom.

She got back to her desk to see a note sitting on her keyboard. She recognized the firm, uneven scrawl, and her heart pounded. Why was Owen leaving notes for her? With an unsteady hand, she reached for it. Glancing around to see if he was still in the vicinity, Gwen cautiously opened the note.

_Gwen,_

_I know I've been behaving like a right ass. I'm not going to apologize for it, since I'm only doing what I normally would. I am going to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier. I should have taken more care with you than I did, and I hope that you didn't notice that my hands were a little shaky when I took the sample. I think we need to talk, so when you get this (I'm guessing it will be morning before you do, since I didn't see you when I left it on your desk.) give me a call, and we'll have a chat._

_Owen_

Gwen swallowed hard. He wanted to talk to her already? She had thought to give him a week as Jack had suggested. Yet he had sought her out, left her a note, and wanted her to call him. Impulsively, she grabbed up her mobile, and dialed Owen's number.

She heard it ring on her end, but she heard it ring down the stairs in the exam room as well. Was Owen still here? Hanging up, she walked towards where she had heard the ringing. The light was still on, and she looked down. Owen was sitting on the exam table, frowning at his phone. He pressed a button, and Gwen's mobile rang. Jumping slightly, she looked at it, and he looked up at her at the sound. Pressing another button quickly, he dropped the call, and got off the table. She turned to stare at him as he walked up to her.

"I thought you had already gone home."

"No, I – I had something to take care of." He frowned at her evasion. She stepped away a little when he came and put a hand on her arm. He saw it and kept his distance.

"Are you all right Gwen?" He asked, his tone husky. She nodded, and then tried to smile brightly.

"I'm already making jokes about it, no worries about me Owen. Are you?"

"Why would I be?" He said, exasperatedly, throwing his arms out to his sides. She shrank back some more.

"I come in to work, everyone else obviously knowing something I don't. Then I come to find out that my girlfriend is pregnant and needs me to run a paternity test! How could I possibly get any better?" His sarcastic tone belied his words.

"Oh that's right, add to the fact that she's pregnant, the fact that the baby she's carrying isn't even mine. While that's one less thing for me to worry about, I find myself worrying even more!"

Gwen stared at him. He was really worried about her. Then all of what he said struck her.

"What did you just call me?" She asked quietly, and he froze. His entire body and expression froze when he realized just how much he had revealed. He turned to her and she had an indefinable look on her face. He walked away from her, shrugging out of his lab coat as he went. She persisted, and followed him.

"Owen, why did you call me your girlfriend? I thought we had agreed that we weren't going to make this serious!"

He whipped around and faced her, her eyes curiously bright, and his own flashing.

"Yeah, well, it's easier for you, isn't it? You can just toddle off home to Rhys, and leave me here to deal with my own thoughts." She looked hurt and he silently berated himself for putting that look there. He took a deep breath.

"Look, Gwen, you scared the shit out of me today with your announcement. I'm not thinking straight as is, and then I think I'm finally okay to talk to you, and I blow up instead." She placed a well-intentioned hand on his arm, leaning closely.

"Owen, it's all right. I understand that it's a difficult thing to get used to. It's still not sitting right with me completely yet either. I'm just trying to help you to understand that it's not exactly something I can change."

"You can, actually. If you wanted to, you could do something about it." He muttered but Gwen pulled a face at the thought.

"No, I couldn't, and you know it as well as me, that I wouldn't." He nodded, then put his hand over hers where it still rested on his arm. He looked at their hands there for a few minutes, obviously sorting things out in his brain, and Gwen let him have that time. She understood what Jack meant when he said that Owen was only human.

He needed time to straighten out his mind, and organize his thoughts. Gwen had had to do the same thing last night after getting home from the doctor's office. She could understand Owen's need for it now. He may not have had to deal with the troubling idea of giving birth, but he did worry about her, and she could tell he cared for her deeply. Maybe this was for the better. It would give them each some space, and a chance to keep things neutral between them. Owen tipped his head back, and stared at the ceiling of the Hub for a long moment, exhaling heavily. Then he brought his face back to hers, and shook his head, smiling slightly.

"I don't know why you put up with me." He said quietly. Gwen sighed and moved to embrace him. He hesitated a second before returning her hug with a tightening of his arms.

"Because, you foolish man, I care about you." She could hear his heart beating beneath her ear as she settled her head onto his chest. "And I know how it feels."

He pressed a kiss into the top of her hair, and wondered aloud,

"Where does this put us?" She pulled her head back to stare up at him. He took the opportunity to kiss her temple.

"I don't know," She said honestly, "I wasn't sure if there was going to be an 'us'."

"I want there to be," he confided, "I can't think of what it would be like without you. I know I might get more work done, but that's hardly something to be happy about, is it?"

She laughed and shook her head, settling it back on his shoulder. He kissed her head again, and hugged her tightly. He didn't want to let her go, but she suddenly pulled away from him. A strange look crossed over her face and she darted away. Frowning, he followed her as she ran to the women's bathroom. Without stopping, she pushed the door open and ran to one of the stalls. He only hesitated briefly on the threshold, before he heard the sounds of retching and coughing.

"Gwen?" He called, as he came in after her.

She was leaning over the toilet, heaving into the bowl. She had one hand steadying her against the stall, and the other grappled with her hair, trying in vain to keep it out of the way. Thinking he might be helpful, he stepped up behind her, taking her hair with one hand, and wrapping the other around her stomach, bracing her as well as comforting. He massaged it gently as she finished, gasping and heaving. He kept her like that for a moment so that she could catch her breath, then helped her to straighten, not letting go of her. She wouldn't turn to face him, but grabbed some tissue and wiped her mouth off. Dropping it into the toilet as well, she flushed it, and leaned back against him for a few moments.

He eased her back, walking them both towards the sink. She rested her weight against the counter, before setting about rinsing her mouth out. In the other sink, Owen wet a paper towel with cool water and held it to her forehead. Shakily, Gwen caught his gaze in the mirror. His eyes were wide with worry and anxiety, and he had a somewhat pale quality to his tension filled face. Gwen wondered if that was because of her, or because of the fact that she just became violently ill in his presence.

"Feel better now?" he questioned, trying to smile for her. She took the cool towel from his hand, and held it to her own forehead. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the wall. This time had worn her out more than the last, and Gwen suddenly remembered that she hadn't eaten anything today. She would have to soon, in case she threw up again. Then at least there would be something to throw up, rather than just bile. She licked her dry lips and grimaced. She rinsed her mouth out several more times, trying to erase the taste of it from her mouth. Owen just stood there, waiting for her to finish up, and holding her hair back when she leaned over the sink. Finally, she took a deep breath and stepped back from.

"Thanks." She murmured, incredibly embarrassed that he should have seen all of that.

"Have you eaten anything today?" He asked, worried. She shook her head a little, and the movements made her feel a little dizzy. She put a hand out to the counter to steady herself.

Owen took one look at her pale complexion, and made up his mind. Jack's comment about eating toast floated across his memory, and Owen decided then and there, regardless of the fact that the baby was not his, he was going to be keeping an eye on Gwen. She didn't look at all well, so he pulled her arm over his neck and marched her to the examination room, intent on making her lie down.

"Owen, what're you doing?" she asked, but her tone was a soft, as if she was asking because she had to, rather than out of alarm. That scared him a little, since his Gwen was the type to fight with every fiber of her being.

"How many times have you been in here today?" He questioned, sliding into what he thought of as "Doc Owen" mode much easier than normal. This woman needed some serious help, and she was going to get it, by god, whether she liked it or not. Owen grimaced a little, realizing that if she were more stable on her feet, Gwen would _not_ be appreciating the way he was steamrollering her to rest.

"A couple times to actually throw up." She said dazedly, then put a hand to her head, "It's the first time that I've been in there twice in a day though… oh my head feels light."

"That's malnutrition. Gwen, I can't believe this, you've got to remember to eat."

He got her to lie down on the exam table, but she wouldn't sit still. She kept fidgeting and trying to sit up. Owen came over to her and pressed his hands against her shoulders.

"Lie still, and let me have a look at you. I'm going to go get you something to eat and drink, and I don't want you to move an inch until I get back." His voice was hardened with concern, but Gwen couldn't discern that.

All she heard was a ferocity that startled her into submission. She nodded, and stopped trying to get up. Owen watched her for another few seconds, as if to be sure she wasn't going to get up and leave, then hurried out to the kitchen.


	10. Ch10: Pizza, Chips and Mobile Phones

Chapter 10: Pizza, Chips and Mobile Phones

**Chapter 10: Pizza, Chips and Mobile Phones**

Gwen could hear ringing in her ears, and was wondering if this is why she was supposed to be eating properly. Then she recognized the sound, not as ringing in her ears, but as ringing in her pocket.

_My mobile,_ she thought, and glanced around for Owen. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, so she cautiously reached into her pocket and got out her phone. She answered it without looking at the display.

"Hullo?"

"Gwen? Hey, it's Tosh. How are you doing?"

"Hi Tosh, I'm all right." Gwen could feel another bout of lightheadedness coming on, and it made her babble. "Don't worry, Owen's taking care of the food."

"What? Owen? Gwen, what's the matter, you don't sound so good."

"No, no, I'm just fine…my head is a little light feeling, but other than that, I'm going on along just great."

"Gwen, have you been drinking?" Tosh's suspicious and worried voice crackled a little over the line. Owen took the phone from her, frowning fiercely.

"I told you not to move, I don't want you rolling off the table."

"Gwen? Gwen! Owen, can you hear me? What's wrong with Gwen?" Tosh shrieked and Owen looked at the phone, before putting it to his ear.

"Tosh, is that you?" He asked.

"Oh thank god! Owen, what the hell is going on? Is Gwen all right? She sounds like she's been drinking. She can't be drinking in her condition!"

"Don't you think I would know that?" he snapped, then shifted to hold the phone between his ear and shoulder as he helped Gwen sit up and handed her a glass of water. "Drink that." he told her sternly, and she was just dizzy enough from sitting up to comply without an argument.

"Owen! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Tosh demanded, sounding more like Jack than Owen had ever heard her.

"Oh yeah, you see, our darling mummy-to-be decided that she would throw up twice today on a completely empty stomach. She's now feeling the effects of malnutrition."

"How did you know? I mean, do you know where her flat is?" Tosh asked.

"We're not at her flat," he grumbled, "We're still at work. I hadn't left yet, and it seemed neither did Miss Gwen here." He could hear scrabbling around in the background.

"Hold on, I'm going to come back in. We need to get Gwen home, and she needs to eat."

"I can take care of this Tosh, I don't need your help."

"I don't care if you need it, I'm coming in for Gwen. _She_ needs it."

"Tosh, don't both-" He started to tell her, but then she cut the connection, and Owen swore under his breath. That's all he needed. A malnourished girlfriend, and her brand new best mate to come and cluck over her. Owen started when he realized that he was referring to her as his girlfriend again, and hurriedly set the phone aside. Gwen handed him back the empty glass.

"Good girl, now, I want you to try and eat some of this." He handed her a slice of pizza, and Gwen recoiled.

"Owen, I can't eat right now." Her refusal irked him, and he demanded,

"Why not?"

"Because just looking at that is going to make me sick again." She pulled a face, and pushed away the plate. Owen sighed.

"Very well then, what will you eat?"

"I think I'd like some chips." She said half-heartedly. Owen almost protested, (chips were hardly a healthy thing for a young mother-to-be to be eating when what she needed was proteins) but then he saw how drained she looked, and picked up her mobile, hitting the redial button.

"Hello?"

"Tosh, if you're coming in anyway, find somewhere to get Gwen some chips. She's decided that the pizza would make her sick. When you get here, she's going to eat and then I'm taking her home." Then he hung up, confident that Tosh would understand that she was _not_ invited to help escort Gwen back to her flat.


End file.
